Kala Kusgar
Kala Kusgar is a mage in the employ of the Scarlet Crusade who has dedicated herself to finding a way to destroy the undead. Appearance Of average height and a slender build that suggests she was not built for fighting, Kala has a dark complexion that makes her stand out amongst her Scarlet colleagues. Her long black hair is worn in a neat bun, while she has large, brown eyes. For the most part, she carries herself with a degree of grace and serenity that belies the desperate situation that she finds herself in. As an agent of the Scarlet Crusade, she proudly wears the red robes that are just as much as a symbol as their tabard. Despite the desperation of the Crusade's situation, she clearly takes pride in her appearance; her hair is always well groomed and she wears a fair amount of jewelry. Personality Before she joined the Crusade, Kala was a dedicated researcher, fascinated with arcane lore. Fascinated with all fields of magical theory, she was a dedicated researcher, willing to spend hours pouring over obscure tomes or ancient texts to uncover new information. She also enjoyed experimenting with new theorems or formulae, or those she had uncovered. Her research was not limited simply to books, however; she also enjoyed travelling, if only to make new discoveries. Her service with the Crusade, however, has changed her somewhat. While still a determined researcher, she now also advocates more direct action. She believes that the Arcane may be the best way to combat the Scourge, and will gladly demonstrate such through spectacular displays of magical firepower. In many ways, it appears that she enjoys fighting the undead, simply for the opportunity to unleash her magical skills. She tends to relate poorly to people, seeing them more as assets then actual human beings. She can often become overly critical, nagging over the smallest of perceived flaws or incessintly hounding for some task. History Kala was born to a wealthy trading family in Kul Tiras in the years before the first Orc invasion. Developing an interest in the Arcane arts at an early age, her family decided to support her interests and sent her north to Dalaran so that she could study magic. Kala took well to the arcane arts, developing a wide array of skills while also proving to both a capable caster and a talented researcher. It was during this period that she met another mage, Rastenkeinen Darkweaver. She found him to be fascinating, especially his desire to use is arcane skills for more then just magical research. After hearing him explain his ideas, she agreed to join his adventuring group, the Dragon Warriors and aid him in fighting the various threats to Azeroth. Joining him proved to be a great boon to her; not only did it allow her to gain a lot more experience then she would have by spending her life cooped up in Dalaran, but it also allowed her to more further develop her abilities - particularly the more destructive fields of spellcraft. Hearing rumours of the appearance of the undead in Lordaeron, Rastenkeinen sent her north to more thoroughly research the matter and to find a way to combat a potential undead army. Staying in Lordaeron City at the time of the third war, Kala was able to escape the fall of the city with a group calling themselves the Scarlet Crusade. Retreating to the fortified monastery of Tyr's Hand, she realised that they were, in fact, all that remained of Lordareons army and willingly joined them to combat this new undead menace. Like many other members of the Crusade, Kala joined their expedition to Northred aimed at destroying the Scourge at their source. Unfortunately, like the rest of the expedition, she was apparently lost in action of the shores of the icy continent. Category:Characters Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Dragon Warriors Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Articles by Darthfish